Smile And Gasp
by VermillionSky
Summary: [Smile] The life of Smile presenter Fern Cotton, not during the live morning show, but after it! Contains scenes of a sexual nature. Please R&R. [OneShot]


**SMILE AND GASP**

:) :0

_Smile This fic is about not Smile, the UK saturday morning television show, but about life after Smile. Just what does presenter Fern Cotton get up to after a hard morning's work on live television? This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, and it's a OneShot. Please R&R, your time will be much appriciated._

_Disclaimer I do not own the show Smile, or any companies associated with it. Any characters within the story, including Fern Cotton, are not owned by me, and do not know me and are not endorsed by me. This is pure fiction, and none of this fic is intended in any way to represent the characters or be similar to any of the characters in any way. This is a non-profit making fic. If you are associated with Smile or Fern Cotton in any way, and wish for this fic to be removed from the site, then e-mail me with your concerns and I will remove it if necessary._

:) :0

"And cut!" the voice rang out across the studio floor, and almost instantly the red lights on the cameras around the room disappeared. Filming was over for today on Smile, and everyone was free to go and get some rest. Fern stood, her pale blue top even vivider than normal, shimmering in the strong studio lighting. She was knackered after a long live show, and had been up since 6 o'clock in order to be there on time.

"See you!" she called out to the room, which was still busy with people (there was another show from this studio later in the day, so as people were filing out new ones were drifting in to replace them). The few people who heard her said their goodbyes, including her co-presenter Reggie, as she pushed open the heavy fire doors and walked out into the corridor, relatively busy for this time of the day.

She made her way down it, walking on spotless blue carpet, making her way through the sea of people, getting greeted by a number of them, some of them she recognised herself, others she didn't have a clue who they were, but that's the life of a celebrity! She was a celebrity now, after a long time on the show, and getting involved with other programs too. She had made it!

She reached her dressing room, her name on a tag on the door, and gathered her belongings (which consisted of a handbag and a fur-lined coat). She was just about to leave when there was a beeping from the bag. Her phone. She found her brand new Nokia pretty quickly, considering the amount of stuff in her bag, seeing a 'New Message' sign appearing on the screen. She hit the select button, and the message appeared:

Fern  
waiting for you in bed  
x x x

Such a simple message, but it hit all the right notes with her, as the practically raced out of the studios, pulling on her coat as she stepped outside the swinging entrance doors and into the dismal weather outside, a haze of rain, muggy weather, and yet it was the middle of summer. That's British weather for you, she thought, as she made her way towards the car park, avoiding the puddles around her, trying not to get herself too wet. Most people around had umbrellas or had hats on, but she hadn't taken an umbrella to work in months, due to the fantastic weather they'd been having recently.

She reached her car only a little wet, her hair damp from the rain, which was beginning to come down faster now, but she wasn't cold at all, in fact she realised that she was hot, if anything, hot as she thought of what awaited her return home, and the pleasures she would endure!

:) :0

She pulled up outside her London apartment ten minutes later, after struggling through the usual traffic on the roads, and almost jumped out of the car, racing to the front door, locking the car automatically as she walked across the pavement. The front door proved difficult to open: she found her hands were shaking in anticipation, but eventually the black wooden door swung back, and she stepped inside, taking the keys and slamming the door shut behind her as she raced up the stairs to her floor.

The door to her apartment was slightly ajar when she reached the top of the stairs, and she bounded through it, seeing her own double bed in front of her as she entered. And it wasn't empty, her boyfriend was sat upright in it, and from what she could see, he was naked.

And as the door closed softly behind her, she felt the familiar urge to be naked too, in bed with him, gasping for breath as he entered her, as he played around with her, giving her the pleasures he knew she craved for. Some of the men she'd dated said she was sex mad, and though she didn't agree at first, she had gradually accepted that that was true, she was mad about sex. She yearned for it, and when she was single she could only wait for the next time...

"How are you today?" he asked, his voice even turned her on!

She smiled back at him, breathing rapidly after the short burst of energy in running up the stairs, and replied "knackered, but in need of a good fuck!"

With that she slipped off her coat, and it had barely reached the floor before she'd raced forward and dived onto the bed, planting a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned, tongues becoming involved in no time at all, as the two lovers kissed, hungry for each other. Fern felt his hands on her back, slowly moving down until they reached her jeans, grasping her bum for a second (making her gasp slightly), before pulling them down her legs as she unbuttoned them at the front, all working by touch, as their eyes remained closed, still savouring the kiss. They'd done this so many times before that they each knew what the other was doing. They worked in perfect harmony together, yet it never grew boring. In fact, she thought, sex with him was so much better than with other men.

She rolled to one side, and he emerged from the covers, indeed naked, and she saw his erection clearly in the light of the room, finding an urge to touch it, before he moved over to her, pulling her jeans fully off her before sliding her panties off too. She giggled softly as he moved his head between her thighs, her legs spread wide for him to pleasure her.

And pleasure she got! His tongue dived back and forth inside her, expertly, as he'd done so many times before, always slightly different, yet always yielding the same results. She felt her heartbeat speed up, her breathing louder and faster with each passing second that he spent delving inside her, his lips running smoothly around her vagina, his tongue twisting and turning as a moan escaped her lips. He kept on going, seemingly enjoying himself as much as she was, but a moment later there was no way he was as happy as her, as her orgasm hit. A louder moan came from her mouth, as sweat broke out over her body, her thighs rising off the sheets for a split-second, before her body collapsed in a fit of undescribable pleasure.

Fern felt him move away from her waist, and she saw his face above hers, as he moved above her, his face glistening with her own juices, smiling, before they kissed again, and the tongue which had been inside her vagina moments before was now inside her mouth. She could taste herself, and though it wasn't the most pleasant taste in the world, she was still turned on by the thought.

She felt his hands move over her top (which, unbelieveably she still had on!), outlining her breasts beneath it, before moving down and pulling the top off over her head, forcing them to break their messy kiss, before throwing the piece of clothing (which was damp with her sweat) over to one side. She giggled childishly again as he had her bra off in no time, and began putting his attention to her chest, licking all over the areas he knew she loved to be touched, sucking on one nipple before moving over to the other. She couldn't stop another moan escaping her, this was foreplay at its best!

And then it was over, with a gasp, Fern felt him entering her, his penis sliding softly between her thighs. Her heartbeat pretty much doubled, as she felt it inside her, and instinctively she spread her legs wider, inviting him further in, pleasuring her more. She grabbed his back with her hands, her body shaking as he moved into and out of her. Her second orgasm was much better than the first, causing her to almost scream out loud, as her body went limp again, her hands losing their grip on his back. He came a moment later, and collapsed down next to her, both of them breathing heavily, both of them covered in sweat.

Fern felt sleep overcoming her, and her final thought before her eyes closed was something along the lines of 'The life of a celebrity!'

:) :0

_Thank's for reading, even if you didn't enjoy it, please review with your thoughts!_


End file.
